


Total Intoxication

by harukiko



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drunken Kissing, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukiko/pseuds/harukiko
Summary: A night time stroll turns into a sake drinking competition with Harada, but Yuki forgot to mention that she cannot handle her alcohol very well and finds herself extremely drunk and extremely competitive.





	Total Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> A little backstory on Anami Yuki, she's a character I created when I wrote a Hakuouki fan fic years ago (not smut) and whenever I write anything Hakuouki related I tend to use her instead of Chizuru (no offense, love Chizuru). Also I'm planning on writing a story/smut for all the boys. So maybe more Hakuouki smut will be posted in the future?

The low bustle of wind outside caught Yuki's attention. She glanced at her door and watched as the shadows of the trees outside shifted as clouds move closer to the moon. She stood up and headed to the door and pushed it open. The breeze greeted her, tousling her hair which she didn't bother to correct.

It was late and the captains would be asleep by now. If Hijikata saw her walking around the compound this late at night, he would probably lecture her for hours. She didn't know where she was headed to, but she kept walking, hoping that her sleep would return to her before someone finds her.

She reached the kitchen and paused when she heard rustling inside. She instinctively reached for her katana on her waist, except it wasn't on her waist. She had left it in her room. She mentally scolded herself for not keeping her guard up. She approached the door with caution, her hand reaching for the door. Just as her fingers touched the door, it flew open and Yuki jumped backwards. 

“Woah,” 

“Harada? What are you doing here?” Yuki hissed. Harada shifted, placing both his hands behind his back. He walked out, making sure that he didn't turn his back to Yuki. 

“Nothing at all, thought I heard a rat,” he said, closing the kitchen door with his feet. “Why aren't you asleep?” He asked, trying his best not to look nervous. Yuki glanced at Harada's hands as he slowly backed away from her.

“I could ask you the same question,” Yuki said, she gestured to his hands. “What's that?”

“I'm not holding anything at all; I just like walking with my hands at my back, don't you?” He let out a forced laugh. 

“I'm not an old man, and I never seen you walk with your hands at you back. Did you steal something from the kitchen?”

Harada looked baffled. “Are you calling me a thief?” He caught himself and shook his head vigorously. “Wait, did you just call me old?”

Yuki narrowed her eyes, “I was just asking you a question,”

“Why are you being so suspicious of me?” Harada frowned. “I thought we were friends.”

“You're acting suspicious!”

Harada glanced around, as he shushed her, “Keep it down,” he hissed.

Yuki walked towards Harada, peering at his back, but Harada side stepped away from her. “Totally suspicious,” Yuki mumbled. 

“Okay, okay, I took sake from the kitchen okay,” Harada gave up as he revealed the two bottles of sake in his hands. 

“Why...?”

“I couldn't sleep, and sake helps me sleep. Don't tell Hijikata,”

“That depends...”

“You're blackmailing me?” Harada asked in disbelief, “I thought we were friends,” he cried.

“Stop saying that to make me feel guilty,” Yuki sighed. “It depends on whether or not you're going to invite me to drink with you,” Yuki said. 

“Oh, of course…!” Harada beamed, “Let's go to my room then,” 

“Your room...”

“Yup, I got cups there so don't worry.”

“Can't we drink at the common room?”

“Are you insane? That's too close to Hijikata's room.” Harada stated, as he walked ahead. Yuki thought about it for a moment before following Harada back to his room. She was sure that Harada didn't think of her in any other way except a comrade and a friend, so she shouldn't feel embarrassed as he pushed the door to his room open for her. “Welcome,” he smiled. 

“Pardon my intrusion,” Yuki muttered as she stepped in. Harada's room was at the far edge, next to Heisuke's room. It was clearly larger than Yuki's room, but that didn't bother her. Harada was after all a captain of the Shinsengumi, whereas she was just--there. 

“Make yourself at home,” he said, sliding the door shut. He walked up to the other end of his room and slid the door open with his elbow, revealing the gardens. The breeze was light but it shook the cherry blossom tree and petals floated to the ground, some even flew far enough to enter Harada's room. “Nice view right?” Harada said with a toothy grin, Yuki nodded and joined him as he sat on the floor crossed leg.

He placed the bottles next to him and reached for two cups that were on the table behind him. Harada served Yuki a cup of sake before pouring some for himself. “Cheers,” he said, tapping his cup with Yuki's as he gulped the alcohol down in one go. He let out a satisfied sigh and poured another cup for himself. Yuki sipped her sake and stared out to the gardens, appreciating the wind that was stronger now. 

“Not done yet?” Harada asked as he swallowed his second sake. 

“I don't usually drink,” Yuki said. 

“It's just like drinking water,” Harada proclaimed, chugging his third cup. 

“It really isn't,” Yuki sighed as she took another sip.

“Drink it all up, Yuki,” he teased, “Like this,” he downed his fourth cup. 

“Maybe you should slow down,” 

“I don't get drunk,” he said proudly,

“I've seen you drunk a couple of times, Harada,”

He leaned closer to Yuki and whispered, “It was all an act,” he winked at her, “So Shin won't look stupid,” 

“You sound pretty stupid right now,” Yuki jested.

“How mean…” Harada frowned. “Hey, let's have a contest,” 

Yuki drank the last of her sake and allowed Harada to pour more into her cup. “What kind of contest?”

“A sake drinking contest obviously,”

“Aren't you already a few cups ahead of me?”

“Don't worry; I'll wait until you catch up.” He gestured his cup to her. “This is my fifth,” 

Yuki knew she should've said no to his ridiculous suggestion but she nodded and downed her second cup and did the same to her third and fourth as well. Harada seemed pleased at himself as he placed the sake in between him and Yuki. He shifted his body so he was facing her and she did the same. 

“You ready?” He smiled,

“How does one win?”

Harada pondered, “If you drink the most, you win.”

“We're not counting speed?”

Harada shook his head, “If we did I'd definitely win,” he smugly proclaimed.

Yuki sighed. "I'm ready," 

*

Yuki didn't know what number she was pouring into her cup now. Her body felt hot and her mind was swirling. Harada was laughing at a joke he told her which was funny but Yuki couldn't laugh or she would probably vomit sake all over Harada's floor. Yuki poured the remaining sake from the bottle to her cup and pushed the bottle away. She couldn't remember the actual number but she was pretty sure that she was leading by one or maybe two. She glanced up at Harada who noticed that Yuki just poured the last cup. 

“I'm going to win,” Yuki muttered, not able to pronounce the words that left her tongue properly. She picked up the cup and led it to her mouth but before she could feel the cold ceramic cup on her lips, she felt the cup being taken away by Harada in one swift move. He gulped down the liquid with ease.

Yuki reacted quickly and not thoughtfully at all, she moved towards Harada, grabbed him by the back of his neck as she pulled him down. Her lips met his with a painful smack. She could taste the sake from his mouth entering hers, a little dripping at the edge of her lips. 

She pulled away, wiping the edge of her lips with her sleeve as she felt extremely triumphant. She was about to gloat, but the sudden realization of what she had done only reached her when she found Harada staring at her, clearly startled. She opened her mouth to apologize but Harada laughed. 

“You know, there's still another bottle right there,” he pointed at the forgotten but full bottle. 

“Y-You’re the one that stole my cup from me,” Yuki felt her cheeks grow hot. 

“I was just messing with you,” he laughed again. “I didn't expect you to do that,”

 “I'm sorry,” she muttered. 

“Don't be,” Harada reached for the new bottle and poured for the both of them. “Should we continue?” 

Yuki nodded and drank her sake. Before she could swallow it, Harada tugged her forward, catching her lips with his as he proceeded to do what Yuki just did to him earlier. He didn't stop even after there was no sake left.

He slipped in his tongue, exploring Yuki's mouth. Yuki let out a stifled moan against Harada's mouth which only made him deepen the kiss. Harada cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer. Before Yuki could stop herself, she started to kiss him back, their tongues fought wildly for dominance. After what felt like an eternity, Harada pulled away, allowing Yuki to gasp for air. The two collected their breaths for a moment, Harada's thumb went to Yuki's swollen and redden lips as he ran his thumb across them.

“I returned the favour,” Harada grinned.

“Harada...?” She called; her lips trembled as she spoke.

“Yes?”

“There's still sake left and I really want to win,” 

It took Harada a few seconds to digest her words. He pulled away and burst out laughing, falling to his back. “Damn, I really didn't expect you to say that,” he said between laughs. “You really are unpredictable,” Harada sighed, catching his breath.

He closed his eyes; he pressed the back of his hand on his forehead as he enjoyed the passing breeze. He could feel Yuki moving and when he opened his eyes, he met her gaze peering down at him. She sat on Harada's lap; both her arms were on his chest. She had her typical poker face and she didn't break eye contact. 

“What's wrong?” Harada asked. 

“I thought you were dead,”

Harada laughed, “I'm just exhausted,”

“You don't want to drink anymore?”

“Nah, I'm tapping out,”

Yuki leaned forward, “Are you serious?” She beamed, her eyes sparkling. 

“Y-yeah?”

“That means I win right?”

“Yeah,”

Yuki smiled, “Winning feels good,”

Harada propped himself up with his elbows. “Do you want to know something, Yuki?”

“What is it?”

“Right now, seeing you on top of me makes me feel rather aroused,” 

“And?”

“And I would like to kiss you again,”

“Do you need to ask permission?”

Harada raised an eyebrow, “Isn't that the gentlemanly thing to do?” 

“I wouldn't know, I'm not a gentleman,”

Harada couldn't help but smile, “I suppose you're not,” he her wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved forward into a sitting position, leaning close to her face. 

“You’re not either,” she said, looking at his lips as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

“If you say so,” Harada said, kissing her.

He hugged her closer to his body. Yuki pressed her lower body harshly against Harada’s lap; his bulge pushing against Yuki’s crotch. Yuki ran her fingers through Harada’s hair, pulling it free from his low ponytail. She broke away from the kiss, trailing her lips down his jaw. She tugged his hair, causing him to jerk his head back, allowing Yuki to access his neck. She planted fluttering kisses down his neck, occasionally gazing her teeth on the sensitive skin.

Yuki pushed Harada down on his back and pulled off his top. She caught his nipple between her teeth, nibbling on it fondly as her thumb and index finger attend to the other nipple. She moved down between Harada’s legs as she started to kiss and lick down to his stomach where she stopped and pulled away. Harada watched as her gaze lingered on the scar he had from that one time where he attempted to commit seppuku and failed.

“It’s ugly, I know,” Harada said as he propped himself up to look at her better.

“It’s not,” she whispered, her fingers lightly brushing over the scar. “It’s beautiful, like you Harada,”

Harada snorted, “You just compared my beauty to a scar?”

“It’s a metaphor,” she sighed as she leaned to drag the tip of her tongue across the scar. She tugged on Harada’s pants. “Can I?”

“Please,” Harada smiled.

Yuki pulled down the pants, freeing Harada’s erection. She gulped involuntarily, which made Harada feel somewhat smug. She wrapped a hand around his length, licking it from the base to the tip. She was about to take it whole in her mouth when she glanced up and caught Harada’s gaze.

“Stop looking at me, it’s embarrassing.” She mumbled against his length.

 Harada let out a shaky breath. “I’m the one who’s particularly naked here,”

“Do you want me to be naked too?” She said, straightening her back.

“Come here,” Harada said as he sat up and reached for Yuki’s jacket and pulled it off. He tossed it to the side and reached to unbutton her shirt. He fumbled around the buttons; he let out a frustrated sigh when he couldn’t unfastened them. “Everything’s spinning,” he mumbled.

Yuki smiled and reached to unbutton her shirt herself. But she was fumbling with it as well and let out a nervous laugh.

“This is why I hate western clothes,” Harada muttered as he pushed Yuki’s hands away and proceed to rip her shirt open. Buttons popped loose and feel to the floor.

"Harada!” Yuki exclaimed in shock.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you a new one,” he winked. He pulled down the bindings that she was wearing around her chest and freed her breasts. He fondled them, his thumbs twirling around her nipples.

“Ah,” Yuki let out a sudden moan.

“You’re sensitive here?” he asked, moving to suck on her nipple.

“I’m not,” she choked, struggling to keep her breath even.

 Harada pulled away. “Get on top of me, with your bottom towards me.”

“W-Why?”

Harada smiled as he leaned back onto his back. “I’ll make you feel good.” He cooed.

Yuki reached for the sake bottle and drank from it directly. She exhaled after she swallowed the burning liquid. "Okay," She positioned herself as Harada told her, her bottom to his face and his length to hers. She continued to suck on the tip of his length while Harada pulled down her pants. His grabbed a handful of Yuki arse, making her squirm. He pulled her closer and begun to lick her clit. Yuki groaned around his length.

“Don’t move so much, Yuki,” Harada said, his hands to her waist as he pulled her down even closer. He begun licking and sucking her. Yuki started to feel delirious, unable to focus on his throbbing length.

“It feels weird—Harada,”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, his breath hot against her cunt.

“N-No? I don’t know,”

“Tell me when you know,” Harada said, continuing to give his full attention to her.

“I won’t lose,” she mumbled as she started to bob her head up and down his length, managing to go down till his base. Harada thrust forward, pushing himself deeper into her throat. She moaned, her throat clenching around him.

 “That’s good,” Harada panted. He pushed a finger into Yuki and then another. His fingers easily went inside her already soaking wet core. He simultaneously pushed in and out as he licked her clit. His head was swirling from ecstasy and he didn’t think he could last any longer. He thrust into Yuki as she sucked him off and groaned as he climaxed into her mouth. Yuki pushed herself against Harada’s mouth and fingers. Her legs shock violently, her toes curled and stilled. She too had reached her peak. Yuki flopped down to the ground beside Harada. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he reached for Yuki’s chin, pulling her to face him.    

“Spit it out,” Harada said, concerned. He watched her throat move as she gulped his semen. “You idiot,”

 She gave him a sly smile, “Thanks for the meal.”

Harada pulled his pants back up and Yuki did the same. He adjusted her bindings and managed to cover her breasts up as well.

“Come here,” Harada called and Yuki went towards him. She grabbed the sake and gulped it down like it was water. “You can still drink?”

“I got thirsty,” she frowned, as she placed the bottle down.

“Right,” He pulled her into a hug and then flopped to the ground, her forehead pressed against his chest.

“Your heart’s beating really fast.” Yuki commented.

“I’m tired.” Harada said sleepily.

  “Harada?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for inviting me over.”           

Harada chuckled. “Thanks for coming over.”

“Can we do this again some other time?”

Harada tensed. “S-Sure?”

“I meant the drinking?”

 Harada laughed nervously. “Of course, I knew that.”

Yuki pressed her forehead closer to his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, the speed that matched hers perfectly. “Maybe we can do this again too—maybe do something more?”

“Yuki, you’re drunk,”

“I know,”

“I’m drunk too,”

“What’s your point, Harada?”

“We can do it next time, when we’re both sober,” Harada started to stroke Yuki’s hair.

“Will you like me when I’m sober?” Yuki’s voice was soft, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Of course,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Will you?”

“That depends…”

“Hey,” Harada sighed. “Again with the blackmail…?”

“It depends on…” her voice drifted.

“On what…?” Harada asked, but Yuki soft breaths were the only answer. He smiled against her hair and shut his eyes as he drifted off to sleep with Yuki wrapped in his arms.


End file.
